


Charcoal

by Astrumiel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel





	Charcoal

It’s one of those mornings in early summer, very early in the morning just at sunrise after a few oppressively hot and dry days when something different in the air, the sun is lazily trying to push through approaching rain clouds and the low rolling thunder is still far off and the wind is just about to pick up. The ocean outside the windows is getting restless, like it feels the winds changing and it can’t wait.

   It’s not raining yet but the wind is about to pick up and it’s just a tad cooler than expected as it rolls through the open bay windows, causing the soft curtains to billow like sails. There’s that little hint of rain twined with it, hanging, waiting.

 

   Zane’s not sure what woke him up but now that he’s awake he sits contently watching the scene outside. Besides him Ty sleeps on, one arm slung over his eyes, shielding them from the pre-morning light. The light catches his skin as it sweeps gently into the bedroom. It lights his skin in a pearlescent hue. He’s breathtaking like this, all loose limbs against a backdrop of pale blue sheets. He’s a muse caught unaware in the morning light and Zane was pretty sure if he was awake to hear his thoughts he’d get teased for his purple prose. Still the opportunity was there and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wanted to do this before. Luckily for him the box of supplies was still in the room, waiting to find a permanent space in their new home.

   Throwing the covers aside he pads quietly to the other side of the room to grab the canvas bag out of the big box by the door, there were still things they needed to unpack over the next few weeks, books to unload, old items to find new homes for and he was looking forward to every moment of it.  Outside the bay windows the storm gathers, any moment the sky would split open and send a northern downpour on the coast but for now it held at bay. In the struggling light of dawn Zane runs his fingers over a new blank page. It’s been a long while since he’s done this; the inspiration just hasn’t been there for such a long time, but now in just this one moment in time he’s filled to the brim with it, on the tipping point breaking like the calm before the storm outside. He brings down the thin stick of charcoal and lets the sight before him overtake him.

   His glasses are slowly slipping down the bridge of his nose, as he flicks his gaze between his muse and the page. He’s not really aware of the time passing; art has a funny little way of doing that. It’s all just strokes of charcoal on paper, catching the highlights and shadows as they play in the space he sketches. Ty’s even breaths keep the time for him and he’s too absorbed in trying to capture the likeness of his face on paper to notice the wind has shifter and brought the patter of rain with it.  

   “How’s the masterpiece DaVinci?” Ty asks quietly startling Zane. He hadn’t realized the other man had woken up.

   “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.” Zane admits just as quietly, like they’re both still trying to keep the morning from truly starting, because this little moment could slip away if they spoke too loud.

“Mmm am I allowed to look?” Ty asks sitting up slowly.

   “If you’d like, I think I’m pretty much done.” Zane says dropping what’s left of the charcoal back into the bag and pushing the glasses to their proper place. Ty is at his side a moment later, not bothering with the covers or trying to find clothes. If Zane can sketch him while in the nude he can damn well walk around his own bedroom the same way.  When he sees what Zane sketched he stops. Ty has assumed Zane had been sketching the view beyond the window, the tide as it crashed on the shore and the towering thunderheads not. . .

 

 

“Is that me?” Ty asked surprised.

“Yeah, I mean it’s been a long time since-“ Zane started explaining when Ty brought a finger gently up to his lips.

“Shh it’s absolutely wonderful.” Ty assured him awed at it. “I just thought you’d be sketching something beautiful like the morning sky.” He said.

“Why would I be sketching the morning sky when I can have you?” Zane told him smiling lightly.

“You.” Ty started touched by his words. “You are such a sappy hopeless romantic.”

“I can’t help it. You make me that way.” Zane admits.

   “C’mere” Ty says taking off Zane’s glasses carefully. The first time he’d seen Zane wearing them they ended up smudged and fogged up within the first five minutes, the dark rimmed frames giving him that unfairly sexy-librarian look.  

   Sensing what Ty had in mind he let him put both the sketch pad and the glasses aside on the nightstand. A smile tugged at his lips at the small gesture.

“Ty” he whispered.

   Ty just gave him a small shake of his head and a smile to match; there was no need for words. He just closed the last few inches between them. Sealed the moment with a kiss. It stole Zane’s breath how wonderful the man in his arms was, he pulled in a ragged breath before delving into the kiss. Charcoal dirtied fingers leaving trails behind on Ty’s skin, a new work of art on a waiting canvas. They fell back into bed together Ty’s hands cradling Zane’s face while Zane’s fingers left smudges as they worked their way down Ty’s back.

    They didn’t get a chance to do this often, usually one or the other would pick up the pace and touches turned to groping. For now it continued at a lazy pace, fingers caressing, tracing patterns on skin lips dragging and pressing with reverence.

“You’re beautiful like this.” Ty breathed running his nose along the strong line of Zane’s collar bone, breathing him in. “So beautiful I wish I could show you.”

“You already do.” Zane replied running his thumb across the other man’s lip and tilting his chin up gently to bring their lips back up together. “Every day you make me feel like a better person.” He kisses him soundly. “That’s one of the best and most precious things I could have ever asked for.”

“Yeah well, you too.” Ty says leaning back just so he can look at him in the soft gray morning light. “All of it”

   He moves to push back a stray curl of hair off his husband’s face when Zane’s hand stops him, taking and twining their fingers together.  Ty lets out a huff of a laugh as it happens. He’s not expecting Zane to take their joined hands and press a kiss to every one of his scared knuckles. It makes his heart feel like it’s filling his whole chest as he does. The lingering kiss that Zane press to the matching wedding tattoo on his ring finger sets him alight.

At first he doesn’t move, just watching with hooded eyes as Zane brings their joined hands to settle over his heart. Then he’s leaning in again, lips parted as he filled the kiss with all the passion and unspoken adoration that he possibly could.

“Love you.” He found himself saying every time he broke away for a breath. “Love you.” He uttered with a pure conviction and let his forehead rest against Zane’s with a tiny bump.

“You’re my everything Ty.” Zane answered with the same honest conviction, feeling Ty’s heart speed up against his chest at the words. He looked into his eyes, feeling himself get lost in the warm loving gaze, it was almost too much and neither one of them could get enough of it.

“Let me paint you.” Zane requests suddenly enthralled by the idea of it.

“Really?” Ty asks. “I mean I wouldn’t mind so long as it doesn’t end up in the big window display downstairs later.”

“What and miss the chance to show you off to the world?” Zane teased lightly. “No I was thinking of just doing that for ourselves, just for the joy of doing it.”

“In that case I’d love to; maybe we could do some hands on stuff too.” Ty added with a cocky smirk.

“Sounds like fun doll, maybe we could finds some body paint too, and you’d make a pretty canvas.” Zane told him considering the idea.

“Messy, I like it.” Ty said approvingly.

“Of course you do.” Zane agreed absentmindedly tracing patterns on Ty’s exposed skin. Fingers running through the charcoal lines smudging them further.

“Looks like you’re kinda messy already.” He muttered.

“And whose fault is that?” Ty asked.

“Would it help if I helped cleaned you up?” Zane suggested.

Ty considered it for a moment. “Why don’t we stay in bed a while longer, lazy rainy Sunday sounds nice. You can help me clean up later.” He asked in a quieter voice, not quite willing to leave the bed yet.  

Zane took one glance at the steady rain pattering at the bay windows and nodded.

“Lazy, rainy, cozy-“ he murmured pulling Ty closer in. “Sunday it is.”


End file.
